1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for producing component data used with an electronic component mounting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-H08-236990 discloses a conventional technique for producing component data used with electronic component mounting apparatus. In the disclosed technique, a component whose component data is to be produced is photographed by a camera. An image of the component obtained is displayed on a display. A first measuring position pointer is set at any point of an edge of the component image on a screen. Subsequently, a second measuring position pointer is set at any point of another edge of the component image on the screen. A spacing between the first and second pointers (a length on the screen) is automatically computed so that the length of the component is measured. Component data is produced from the results of computation.
Generally, a component image picked up by a camera is not necessarily positioned with respect to horizontal and vertical directions (XY direction) and accordingly is sometimes inclined. However, the above-noted conventional technique has no function of automatically determining whether the component image is inclined. Accordingly, even when a component image is inclined, component data is produced on the basis of the inclined component image. As a result, precise component data cannot be produced.
In view of the problem, it is proposed to add to the above-noted technique a function of manually correcting an inclination of the component image while the operator is viewing a screen of the display. However, it is troublesome for the operator to manually correct the inclination of the component image correctly while he or she is viewing the screen, whereupon the working efficiency is low.